


Thoughts, Ideas, and Dreams

by Deamonia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Rants, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamonia/pseuds/Deamonia
Summary: This is random stuff I come up with and things I feel the need to talk about.I'm not going to tag anything but if I feel the need to warn people I'll do it in front of the chapter.





	1. Intro + Shipping

Hi,  
So this is going to be a collection of just stuff I come up with on the fly or thoughts I have about stuff or stories which evolve from dreams I actually had (Because I dream really weird shit from time to time)

First of all, I want to talk about fanfiction and shipping though.  
Yeah, lots people have probably already said the same things but this is mainly to send people here if anyone gets offended or whatnot and to make my pov clear.

First thing first. I don't ship PEOPLE.  
Sure some of my characters might have names of real people and if that's the case they are inspired by what these people decide to publicly share of themselves. Even then though they keep being characters.  
Nothing of the things I write has to concern the people my characters are based on and frankly, I don't care what the people's private life is like because my characters are completely separate entities.  
That of cause doesn't mean I don't care about the people. If I write a character based on somebody (whether the character ends up carrying their name or not) I care about them a lot and wish them all the best in the world (despite the horrors I might put the character through)  
None of what I write has anything to do with reality or what I think reality is or should be.

When I write about existing fictional universes I obviously don't claim ownership of the characters, universe and general concepts. I will do my best to always credit my source material properly but if I miss something please remind me 😊

Fanfiction is called that because you're a "Fan" of something (I personally don't like that word very much because it derives from "fanatic" and I don't consider myself fanatic about anything) and you're writing your own FICTION about that thing you like.

That's all it is and in those boundaries only do I ship. I ship CHARACTERS and the IDEA of them interacting with each other in a certain way.

Okay, I think that's enough of a rant for now. If you don't agree with me or feel the need to derive any kind of truth from my stories I can't help you with that and please keep it to yourself.

Anyone else who actually read all of this:  
Thank you and I hope there will be something here you will enjoy reading or have already.  
Please share your thoughts. I love talking to random strangers on the internet.  
Everyone is a potential friend to me 😉


	2. Announcement 03.10.2019

I have never actually been good about posting my writing but I actually got into a habit of posting stuff now so you will actually be able to read new stuff here in the future. Thanks to my amazing wattpad fam and a couple of great people here on AO3 who left comments and kudos on my really old stuff which really encouraged me.

You all are amazing 💕

**Author's Note:**

> If you read any of this you are great 💕


End file.
